


Discoveries of a Vagabond

by Lumiere_Writes



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Kingdoms Edge, Original Character(s), The Great Ant War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumiere_Writes/pseuds/Lumiere_Writes
Summary: Leaving her entire life behind, Venla wanders Hallownest to enjoy its beauty.





	1. Entry 1

Hello, dear traveller, it would appear you have picked up my journal. If you have and see me please do return it. I am Venla, a honey ant worker, and I'm recording my findings as I travel Hallownest in here.

Chances are you've never seen an ant before, or not one aware of existence. We tend to keep to ourselves, and are fairly good at that. We honey ants are these little yellow bugs with droopy antennae and claws that are able to dig into solid rock. We have millions of family members, all under the rule of the queen, our mother. We are not the only colony either, we are one of five. All of us are at war however, even though no one can actually remember why. There are so many versions of the Tale of Five Sisters that it's difficult to keep track. That's why I left the Hive, to avoid giving any support to the war effort. Sneaking our was not easy either, those guards are really adamant when they want to be.

As I mentioned before, I'll be observing Hallownest for the first time. I stole some honey before I left so that I wouldn't starve, and that turned out to be a good idea. I met a sweet cartographer who lent me this journal and a map for a quarter of a filling of honey. He was quite nice, I hope to see him more in my adventures. 

The ash in the air here makes it slightly difficult to breathe, I'm not sure how these creatures thrive in this environment. There are many little creatures, these flying ones that spit something of an acid at me if I get too close to their nest and these cute little hopping ones, too. There are so many kinds if bugs, I highly doubt I'll get used to seeing then anytime soon.

At some point I encountered an exceptionally sizeable larvae-like creature who told me the tale of the pale wyrm turning into the king of Hallownest. Complete blasphemy, but interesting to hear nonetheless. He alliwed me to climb atop him to get a view of the cavern behind, and it was quite breathtaking.

The ash floated through the sky, falling slowly to the ground where it settled into heaping piles. The flying insects zipped around, tending to their business and leaving faint trails of glowing orange behind them as they did. The entire scene made me feel overwhelmed, and I couldn't imagine a more glorious sight.

After climbing down and saying a swift goodbye I carried on, ensuring that I was heading in the right direction, I accidentally came too close to one of the smaller hopping creatures. I accidentally crushed it, which made it let out a loud shriek. It was mostly unharmed, but it alerted the entire cavern that I was a threat. It caused hordes of these things to follow and attack me, big ones and small ones alike. I shot a few of them down but had to make a hasty retreat when a giant one nearly twice my size came bounding after. 

I escaped and quickly tunneled into one if the walls and out to where the map says the exit would be. Luckily enough I managed to exit exactly where I had aimed for. This map says I'll be heading to the "Royal Waterways", but that's also where the Sugar colony resides. I'll avoid that for now, I don't really like confrontation. My next stop is evidently "The City of Tears", and by the drawings on the map it looks as though this city will live up to its name. I can't wait to see what I'll find there.

Wish me luck!

 


	2. Entry 2

I haven't much time.  
I would like to start by saying I was never aware just how pretty a city could be.  
After leaving that dusty place and collecting myself, I entered over top a cliff down into the city. My immediate thought was to climb down, but there were guards there. They looked quite menacing with their heavy armor and glowing orange eyes. I would have avoided them if not for the flying one that came up to me. This winged guard looked me over and must have seen me as a threat, for they threw a spear towards me. I was able to dodge it, escaping with nothing more than a gash in my abdomen. I set to burrowing, ignoring the pain shooting through my carapace.  
I scraped my way down and into this odd passage, letting myself into the city before the gate closed behind me. I had to stop for a second. No doubt I should have moved, but the pain from the wound was too great. After I had regained my strength I crept forwards, coming to a stop to rest near a fountain. The statues upon it looked as though much thought had been placed into them, and I had to appreciate this. I didn't understand what was happening on it, but it seemed important.  
While I was dressing the cut, which was going to be nasty if I left it as was, I looked about. The sheer elegance of the intricate decorations lining the walls of this place had me starstruck.  
I noticed a similar pattern in the guards I keep seeing, this being that all of their eyes are orange, just like those ants that returned. They seemed almost feral. Untrained and undignified. How the guard allowed such brutes to stay on their team, I do not know. Every one would come towards me, try to kill me on the spot. I'm currently hiding inside the fountain in the hopes I will not be spotted.  
My head is spinning. The pain is numbed by the pressure from the bandages, but the blood loss is working at me. I am afraid I can't keep writing for long. I think I will stop here until I am rested and well enough to travel once more. I do not know where I will be going next, and I do not know if I will wake. The wound seems quite deep, and it is dangerous to travel through this territory while in such a state. I will sleep for now, and hope I survive to see the city once again. Wish me luck.


End file.
